


La despedida.

by Silliel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/pseuds/Silliel
Summary: Samira de Granth acaba de ser llamada por su hermano para realizar una misión muy complicada para ella: volver a su tierra natal, Granth, para recabar información que puede ser útil en estos tiempos de guerra que se avecinan. Sin embargo, aceptar esta proposición será difícil para ella, y tendrá que lidiar con sus monstruos internos, recuerdos del pasado que aún le quitan el sueño. Será gracias a Cordelia que conseguirá dar el paso y tener la fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que fue, a la pérdida y el dolor.
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Invisible.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neus y Michael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neus+y+Michael).



> ¡Millones de gracias a Neus y Michael por las correcciones y por tanta ayuda! Agradezco millones las manos prestadas. Miles de gracias también a Pilar por aguantarme tanto durante el proceso de creación del fic y de las conversaciones sobre Sam (no me he olvidado, te voy a dedicar el más especial para ambas) <3

I.

Contemplo a mi hermano con la mirada vacía. Hay algo en el ambiente que me llena de tensión, que me inmoviliza en el sitio. De repente, la habitación de tapices ocres se cierra con más ahínco sobre mí, me empieza a ahogar. El origen del malestar es la mirada de Fausto, que se clava con insistencia en mi nuca. Hay preocupación en ese tono tierra como el de la tierra que rodea a Granth, una que no sé si puedo gestionar.

—Claro que la echo de menos, pero… —inquiero, y borro de mi faz todo rastro de sonrisa—. ¿Qué está pasando? No te había visto tan preocupado desde que murió el rey.

Mi hermano se acerca y me coge de las manos, la expresión seria en su rostro. Puedo atisbar algo de recelo, pero no dejo que eso me llene de dudas. Permito que me guíe hasta una de las sillas, y me siento con calma mientras intento respirar.

En el pasado, este miedo creciente habría sido aplacado por _Aesir_. Él era mi faro, pero sus imágenes cálidas ya no llegan. Ahora no queda más que un vacío en el rincón de mi mente y mi corazón que ocupaba mi hermano emplumado. 

Así que procuro controlar mi respiración y levantar ese muro de falso desinterés que me protege de todo, sobre todo del dolor.

—Tenemos que pedirte un favor —empieza Fausto, y su voz suena dudosa, aunque objetiva—. Nos han llegado noticias.

Ivy de Dione, que está sentada a mi derecha, esboza una sonrisa triste. Se aprecia el cansancio en su mirada, fruto de cargar con el peso de todo un reino sobre sus hombros. Tenerla cerca me serena, aunque preferiría tener a Cordelia a mi lado.

—Rydia ha roto lazos con Lynne —prosigue ella por su marido. Sus palabras llegan como un mar en calma a mis oídos, bajo y precavido—, como respuesta a su futuro compromiso. Ella misma nos ha escrito acerca de sus temores. Cree que este gesto no es aislado.

Fausto se apoya en la mesa de roble, soltando mis manos y cruzándose de brazos. Frunce el ceño, y sé que está analizando toda la nueva información que le ha llegado.

—No entiendo el revuelo —murmuro, e intento sonar más positiva. El perfume de iris de Ivy me llega hasta la garganta, desestabilizándome—. Sabíamos que los países que más estarían en desacuerdo por esto iban a ser Rydia y Dahes. Ya vimos cómo actuaron en cuanto a tu reinado. ¿Lynne no previó esto?

—La mercader sabía que Rydia no la apoyaría. Al menos, se encontraba entre sus posibilidades que cortaran comunicación. Lo que no esperaba era que otro país se sumara a la lista —responde mi hermano, y siento que una ira creciente empieza a asomarse a sus ojos, pugnando por salir. Sin embargo, consigue controlarse, igual que siempre—. Sam, es Granth. 

Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo y la duda se convierte, de repente, en ira. Me levanto de golpe, apartando la silla con una patada. Empiezo a coger el aire a bocanadas, notando el fuego en mi interior. 

—¿Cómo que Granth? ¿Qué ha hecho? —en mi pregunta no es necesario inquirir a quién nos referimos. Ambos odiamos a la misma persona.

La expresión de Fausto se vuelve colérica, aunque no se mueve. Siempre ha sido el estoico de los dos, el ancla en la tempestad, mientras yo era el viento que, lleno de furia, lo arrasaba todo. Un viento invisible, inapreciable para algunos.

—Padre… —comenta, y sé que ahora esa palabra le parece ajena, intrusa, porque la pronuncia con cierta indecisión—, ha querido sumarse a la acción de Rydia, pero Madre lo ha parado. Sin Maryam, Lynne ha dicho que lo más seguro es que hubiera cortado lazos también. No significa nada bueno.

Me aferro al borde de la silla, usándolo de apoyo. Mis dedos se empiezan a aclarar, pero no la suelto. No puedo creer que esa rata apestosa haya sido capaz de atreverse a hacer algo así… Pienso en mi madre, en su templanza y en lo que tiene que soportar, y me sube la ansiedad por el pecho.

—Tenemos miedo de que esto se deba a que Amir ha convencido a vuestro padre de tomar una postura más…conservadora —murmura Ivy, y sé que está intentando hablar con objetividad para no ofendernos a ninguno de los dos—. Fadir nunca había sido tan descarado en cuanto a plantar cara a los demás países, más cuando se trata de relaciones externas.

Asiento, intentando aferrarme a esa información. Eso es cierto. Madre nunca permitía que él se pasara de la raya, incluso en ocasiones en las que él habría muerto por hacerlo. 

—He pensado que quizá deba haber otra razón. Que hay algo que escapa de nuestras manos —continúa mi hermano. Veo que suspira y se lleva la mano a la ropa, indeciso. Noto que algo en él no es coherente, que está teniendo una batalla interna. Lo veo en su rostro, en sus labios, que no están fruncidos, en que no ha levantado la ceja para introducirse en su universo lleno de análisis y política—. Necesitamos que alguien vaya a Granth y averigüe algo más. 

Algo cae dentro de mi estómago, y me río. Las carcajadas nerviosas rebotan por la habitación, chocando con el mobiliario oscuro, el suelo de piedra y las estanterías llenas de libros. El olor a polvo y cera me llena la nariz, pero no dejo que me distraiga. Esbozo una sonrisa amplia, mostrando los dientes.

—Y no has pensado en otra persona mejor que en mí, ¿verdad? —inquiero, y suspiro—. Que lo haga Samira, que es la experta en escuchar conversaciones a escondidas porque a nadie le importa que ella esté o no presente. Que lo haga ella, que no importa.

A pesar del tono de piel que tenemos Fausto y yo, percibo con facilidad que un ligero rubor se ha extendido por sus mejillas. Abre la boca para hablar, pero levanto la palma de la mano, furiosa. El cabello se ha soltado del recogido que suelo llevar para las guardias, extendiéndose a mi alrededor como el pelaje de un lobo erizado. Si pudiera, enseñaría los dientes ahora mismo, pero vuelvo a sonreír.

—No, hermano, no necesito que me lo argumentes —comento, y mi voz suena calmada, pero dentro de mí bulle el fuego—. Siempre he sido invisible, no necesito que me recuerdes eso. Es la razón por la que has pensado en mí, ¿o no? Ni siquiera te has planteado qué puede significar para mí el volver allí, o si estaría o no de acuerdo.

Ivy se levanta de la silla y se acerca dos pasos a mí, su mirada azul como el hielo marcada con una profunda pena. Siento que tiene compasión de mí, y eso hace que suba mis muros más todavía.

—Samira, no es su intención… —murmura, y llega a mi altura. Su pelo rubio claro, recogido en una trenza, se mueve con suavidad cuando se detiene a pocos centímetros—. No te lo pediríamos si no fuera algo urgente, en el fondo eres consciente de ello. Sabemos que es complicado para ti, y que tienes tu vida formada aquí —prosigue, y apoya la mano en mi hombro, clavando su mirada en mis iris bosque—. Pero no tenemos más remedio. Lo que menos quiero es que mi prima sufra sin una razón de peso. Esta lo es.

El nombre de Cordelia se introduce en mi corazón y hace que me desestabilice, que pierda peso y el cielo dé vueltas frenéticas. Mi ansiedad estaba tan centrada en Granth y en todo lo que supone volver allí, que no he pensado en que para ello tengo que dejarla _a ella._ Después de todo lo peleado. De tanto tiempo curando heridas. Del proceso.

No quiero separarme de ella. Es mi vida.

—No quiero pedírtelo —comenta Fausto—. No quiero siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no hay otra salida. He pensado en todas las opciones posibles, en todas las alternativas, pero es la más sensata. Lo siento, Sam.

Me sorprende que utilice el diminutivo, pero no respondo a ello. Me acaricio las sienes mientras vuelvo a suspirar, sintiendo que la habitación se está haciendo demasiado pequeña para mí.

Cierro los ojos un momento, sintiendo el aroma de Ivy cerca de mí. Antes de que me dé cuenta, siento unos brazos a mi alrededor y el tacto de una mejilla mucho más suave y delicada que la mía.

—Lo siento mucho, Samira —escucho que la reina susurra en mi oído, y es suficiente para que sienta cómo las ganas de llorar se acumulan en mi garganta—. Para nosotros nunca serás invisible.

Noto una mano en mi hombro, y el aroma a cúrcuma. Fausto aparece detrás de Ivy, y su expresión está mucho más relajada. Su mirada envía una disculpa.

—Si te soy sincero, no pensé en ti porque fueras invisible. No lo has sido jamás, al menos para mí —empieza, y su voz retoma el matiz de siempre, seguro y objetivo, como si estuviera enunciando una teoría irrevocable—. Eres la hermana más testaruda e impulsiva que conozco, y reconozco que durante mucho tiempo no te tomé con la seriedad que debería. Pero siempre estuviste ahí para mí, Sam, y siempre estarás. Eres la persona más valiente y atrevida que conozco, y por eso te he elegido a ti. Sé que podrás sacar la información que necesitamos sin ponerte en riesgo, y es la razón más importante.

Ivy separa la cabeza de mi hombro para lanzar una mirada cargada de reproche a su esposo, pero regresa poco después. Me aprieta entre sus brazos, y no puedo hacer más que rodearla y llenarme de su fuerza, su determinación y su olor a iris. Cuando se separa, vuelvo a sonreír mientras me seco una lágrima atrevida con el puño.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que tú eres el hermano aburrido —respondo, y me encojo de hombros—. Tenemos que equilibrar la balanza. 

La reina se ríe y retrocede, mirándome con una sonrisa llena de vida en el rostro. Aún no entiendo del todo por qué mi cuñada me quiere tanto, pero no me quejo. Me sorprende hasta un punto reverente cómo una persona tan segura de sí misma, valiente y decidida puede sentir aprecio por mí. Sin quererlo, he formado una familia aquí, una que me quiere, que me escucha y protege. 

¿He dejado de ser invisible, por fin?

Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en ello, la reina me corta.

—Toda la razón —comenta, con la sonrisa aún en los labios—. Entonces, ¿puedes pensarlo? Sé que es mucho pedir. Sé que hay mucho dolor en ese lugar que aún no has podido curar del todo. No te presionaremos.

Fausto asiente, y se acerca a su mujer para tomarla de la mano. Aún me marea el hecho de que mi hermano se haya _casado_ , pero no puedo negar que son una pareja increíble. No son perfectos, pero trabajan juntos para hacer todo lo que pueden, y eso es suficiente.

—¿Puedo hablarlo con Cordelia? —pregunto al fin, y mi voz suena indecisa, pero dejo salir todas mis dudas—. No puedo tomar una decisión así sin ella. 

—Puedes —responde mi hermano casi al instante—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Samira. Háblalo con ella, sopésalo. No es una orden, es una petición de hermano a hermana.

Asiento, apoyo la mano en la empuñadura de mi espada, que descansa en el cinto, y me giro para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Mis botas de cuero rechinan contra el empedrado del suelo, siento el roce de la capa azul en el brazo que descansa en la espada. Suspiro y miro al techo, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Si al final decides que no irás, no te recriminaremos por ello —comenta Ivy, y escucho que empieza a buscar en sus documentos, el sonido de los papeles viejos rasgando el aire—. Estaremos preparados para la decisión que tomes, sea la que sea. Tengo algunos contactos que podrían estar interesados.

Una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, y giro levemente la cabeza para ver cómo Ivy está revisando los documentos mientras Fausto sigue mirándome. Sus ojos oscuros, más críticos que los míos, están en calma, decididos. Sabe que voy a decir que sí.

Cómo odio esa seguridad que tiene.

—Puede que sea la hermana “poco seria” —digo con la sonrisa aún en mi rostro. Ladeo el cuerpo y hago las comillas con los dedos de la mano izquierda, la que no sujeta la espada. Mis rizos oscuros se balancean con el movimiento, pero no me importa que estén caóticos ahora mismo—, pero no soy irresponsable. 

Inclino la cabeza hacia Ivy y marcho hacia el pasillo de piedra, sintiendo cómo el corazón comienza a explotar en mi pecho. Tengo que encontrar a Cordelia, y pronto. Necesito su presencia, sus abrazos y seguridad, pero sobre todo la echo de menos a ella.


	2. Gorrión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samira y Cordelia queriéndose y hablando de cosas bonitas sobre la otra. Sólo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias al club de la Escribición por las correcciones y aguantarme, a Pilar por ser la primera en saber y leerlo todo, por las canciones y conversaciones sobre ellas, y a Sonja e Iraïs por fangirlear con esos pequeños fragmentos. Gracias por pelear contra mi impostor aunque no lo supierais.

II.

Camino por los pasillos de piedra, mis botas rozan con insistencia las rocas suavizadas por el paso de muchas personas antes de mí. La respiración se me acelera cuando me asomo habitación por habitación, una angustia creciente se me acumula en el pecho. Aún llevo el pelo suelto, y los rizos se balancean con mi movimiento cada vez que me giro, buscando ese rostro tan lleno de esperanza para mí.

En el siguiente cuarto me encuentro con Portia, cansada y con el rostro tenso. Cuando se percata de mi presencia, enarca una ceja y suspira.

—No está aquí —comenta antes de que pueda hablar, y se cruza de brazos—. Hoy tenía libre.

—Oh —soy capaz de decir. Trago saliva y, de un gesto, me despido antes de volver al pasillo.

¿Dónde puede estar? He mirado en todos los sitios posibles, menos…

Estoy tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que por poco me salto la última opción. Camino delante de la puerta entreabierta, freno en seco y vuelvo sobre mis pasos mientras noto cómo mi corazón empieza a acelerarse. No se escucha nada del otro lado, más allá del sonido de los pájaros que cantan fuera del castillo.

Deslizo la puerta con cuidado y dejo de respirar.

Cordelia está sentada en una butaca de madera frente a una de las grandes ventanas del cuarto. Están abiertas y permiten que entre la luz del mediodía, bañando su cuerpo como una cortina dorada. Es un sol tranquilo que lee un libro mientras un par de gorriones cantan detrás de ella, en las ramas del roble que se mece con el viento.

Es preciosa y no puedo estar más enamorada de ella.

Lleva un vestido azul cielo que realza el tono de su cabello, que en estos momentos cae como una cascada de ondas suaves y castañas sobre sus hombros. Sujeta el libro con una mano mientras la otra descansa en su regazo, casi cerrada en un puño. Su mirada miel recorre las líneas con la concentración y pasión que solo he visto en ella y mi hermano.

 _La quiero._ No puedo pensar en otra cosa, en que la quiero y el día se ha vuelto mucho más luminoso con solo tenerla cerca.

Entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, aunque mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo escuchar sus latidos en lugar de mis pasos cuando por fin consigo reunir las fuerzas para acercarme a ella. Me desarma. Me hace sentirme lejos de aquí, perdida, pero al mismo tiempo llena de una fuerza que jamás creí tener. 

Alza los ojos hacia mí y esboza una suave sonrisa que consigue que deje de respirar una vez más. Tomo aire despacio en una inhalación temblorosa, notando cómo el olor a libros y cera se introduce en mi garganta.

También hay otro aroma, que es el que me llena por dentro de un amor que me desborda: el de malva. El de _ella._

—¿Qué quiere de mí, guardia real? —murmura, y noto la risa en sus labios, asomando como un pájaro nervioso y tímido.

Sonrío y, al ver que se sonroja levemente, me inclino y clavo una rodilla en el suelo, dejando que la capa azul claro se extienda detrás de mí. Coloco una mano en la empuñadura de mi espada y con la otra sujeto la mano que tenía en el regazo, acercándola a mí.

—Esta espadachina solicita vuestra ayuda, preciosa dama —respondo, y esbozo la sonrisa más amplia que puedo producir, la única que solo muestro a ella—. Un gorrión con la risa más dulce de Marabilia me ha robado el corazón, y creo que sin él no podré sobrevivir. ¿Sería tan amable de concederme el suyo? 

Veo que mira hacia el exterior, imitando estar pensando en mi proposición, y niega con la cabeza.

—Me temo que es imposible. Mi corazón se lo llevó la más valiente de las princesas de Granth —comenta, y se acerca a mí, bajando el tono de voz como si estuviera compartiéndome un secreto. Un mechón de pelo se suelta de detrás de la oreja y cruza su frente, rebelde, y el pensamiento de acariciarlo entre mis dedos nubla mi mente por un momento. Su mirada miel brilla bajo la luz cuando la clava en mis ojos verdes—. No sé si la conocerá, pero es la joven más testaruda, amable y decidida que he conocido nunca. En otros tiempos, e incluso en otra vida, me atrevería a decir que no era humana, sino un ave. Un águila perdicera que se llevó a este pobre gorrión y le enseñó por fin qué era conocer el cielo.

Siento que un ligero rubor se extiende por mis mejillas, y aparto la mirada antes de perder la cabeza. Acerca mi mano, aún agarrada a la suya, a su regazo, y noto cómo la tela del vestido acaricia mis nudillos. 

—Qué pena, entonces —murmuro, e intento que mi voz suene igual de divertida que antes, aunque me cuesta controlar el temblor que me produce su cercanía—. Tendremos que ser dos pobres desgraciadas sin corazón, peleando por encontrar un sustituto.

Noto algo húmedo en mis dedos y, cuando me giro, veo que Cordelia ha acercado mi mano a sus labios, y los está rozando. Sus mejillas tienen un tono rosado, pero su mirada sigue siendo decidida, dura. Me está retando y sabe que tiene todas las de ganar.

—No me importa pelear —comenta, y vuelve a besarme la mano. La visión de sus labios me deja la mente despejada como el cielo que nos cobija ahí fuera—, siempre que sea tu lado. Con mi corazón en las mejores manos, estoy más que decidida a luchar. Por otro corazón, pero también por otras cosas. Por mi águila, por ejemplo. Por nuestro futuro juntas, tocando el cielo. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué quieres pelear?

No hay duda en su voz y sé que lo siente de verdad, que esto hace un rato que ha dejado de ser una broma, una obra de teatro mal ensayada. Sus palabras encienden una valentía que no sabía que existía, me llenan de fuerza. 

Sonrío, y esta vez mi gesto está lleno de calma, de certeza. Sujeto su mano y me llevo la otra al corazón, intentando transmitirle en mis iris bosque como de loca estoy por ella, cómo lucharía contra lo que fuera con tal de volver a su lado. Cojo aire, recogiendo las fuerzas que ella me ha transmitido, y lo digo.

—Por mi país, por mi familia —murmuro, y percibo cómo sonríe, con el orgullo de una igual—. Pero también por la libertad. Mía. Nuestra. Quiero pelear por nosotras, Cordelia. Por tener ese futuro que nos merecemos, pero también por nuestra felicidad. Lucharé por las heridas curadas, pero también por las que aún tenemos que curar, para que un día podamos estar juntas sin que ninguno de nuestros demonios nos persiga. Quiero hacerte feliz y enseñarte el cielo, siempre.

Sus ojos se humedecen durante un momento, un lapso de tiempo tan corto que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier persona. Pero yo la conozco, así que veo cómo su mirada brilla un poco más de lo normal antes de recobrar la compostura. Cómo su sonrisa tiembla antes de volverme a besar los nudillos. Cómo hay un ligero temblor antes de que sus labios lleguen a mi piel.

Sabe que es una lucha difícil, igual que yo, pero no pienso rendirme. Llevaré esta promesa conmigo siempre, hasta que consiga por fin cumplirla.

—Te quiero, Samira —responde, y toma mi rostro con sus manos suaves por su vida de dama en la corte. Varios mechones han seguido el ejemplo del rebelde, y ahora algunos me rozan las mejillas, atrevidos.

Sin decir nada, se acerca y me besa, y siento cómo sus labios, igual de suaves que su piel, me acarician en un gesto dulce pero cargado de promesas. Suspiro contra ella y acerco mi mano derecha a su cuello, notando cómo sus ondas se enredan entre mis dedos. La atraigo hacia mí y la beso más, el calor ascendiendo por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mi corazón, que retumba contra mi pecho. Quizá sí es verdad que algo mío es un águila, quizá está intentando huir de mis costillas aleteando y por eso me siento flotar. Por eso siento la necesidad de morderle los labios y, al notar su gemido contra mi piel, me siento como si estuviera volando entre las nubes.

—Yo… —susurro, y me empapo del aroma a malva de mi pareja, de su cercanía, aunque apenas puedo respirar entre cada beso—, también te quiero. 

La escucho reír, y, cuando nos separamos, su rostro está rojo y su melena desordenada, y yo siento una calma en el corazón que no había sentido en todo el día. Cogemos aire y nos miramos de reojo, aún cogidas de la mano. Me aprieta los dedos un segundo, dejando el libro contra su regazo, y se recoge los cabellos detrás de las orejas.

—Siempre me…desarmas —dice mientras se arregla el pelo, y yo me encojo de hombros y sonrío, intentando aparentar más fortaleza que la que tengo.

—Es mi especialidad hacer felices a las chicas bonitas —comento, ladeando la cabeza—. Y resulta que tú eres la más bonita que he conocido.

Puedo apreciar cómo sus mejillas comienzan a volverse más carmín todavía, y eso saca de mí una enorme sonrisa. Adoro verla así. Azorada, nerviosa, pero, sobre todo, feliz. Sacarle esos gestos tímidos colmados de felicidad se ha vuelto un trabajo que hago con gusto, más que pensar en mi propia alegría.

Me vuelve a coger de la mano y entrelazamos los dedos, y me permito perderme en la imagen de cómo ese solo gesto acelera mi corazón. En toda mi vida agarré muchos manos y rocé muchas pieles, pero jamás había sentido la calma y seguridad que me genera sentir a Cordelia cerca de mí. Con ella cerca, el vacío que dejó la muerte de Aesir duele menos. La soledad parece evaporarse gracias a su cálida luz.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y me permito cambiar mi mirada al roble que hay junto a la ventana. Un par de gorriones macho pían entre ellos, chasqueando los picos e hinchando sus cuerpos marrones. Poco rato después aparece una hembra pequeña y joven, que sacude sus plumas y empieza a cantar con una melodía más suave que los machos. Se aprecia que lo es porque es toda castaña, al contrario que sus compañeros, que tienen la cabeza gris y una mancha negra en el pecho muy llamativa.

No soy experta en aves, pero mi relación con _Aesir_ y su nerviosismo por cambiar de cuerpo hizo que poco a poco aprendiera a diferenciar los que más le agradaban, o, al menos, a saber cuáles eran los que volaban libres cerca de Granth. Pensar en mi hermano emplumado me deja una sensación melancólica en el pecho, pero no intento borrarla. Agarro esa pena y la alojo dentro de mí, aceptando que no está. Lo echo de menos, y sé que cada día de mi vida lo haré. Nada en el mundo podrá borrar nuestro lazo, el amor de familia que sentíamos aunque hubiera piel y plumas que nos separaran.

Contemplo a los gorriones y, poco a poco, una sonrisa tranquila se extiende por mi rostro. Pienso en él, en cómo la luz hacía brillar sus plumas verdes y azules, en las interminables tardes de aventuras donde sólo éramos él y yo y el cielo bajo nosotros. En su peso en mi hombro, su roce en mi mejilla y la seguridad de que él era mi casa, mi hogar.

No está, pero, en cierto sentido, nunca se ha ido. Pequeños como los gorriones me recuerdan a él y hacen que su imagen no se vaya lejos de mi corazón. Esté donde esté, espero que me recuerde y que no se olvide de mí, y que me espere ahí arriba, entre las estrellas. _¿Me escuchas, bola de plumas inquieta? No es un adiós. Volveremos a vernos y volaremos juntos, y nada podrá separarnos jamás._

Siento que una tranquilidad extraña se ha extendido en mi pecho al hacer esa promesa a las estrellas. Un peso en mis hombros se ha vuelto más liviano, y eso me ayuda a respirar. Quizá no se cure esta herida jamás, pero no quiero vivir aferrada a ella. Se lo debo.

—¿Sabes…? —murmuro, suavemente—. Siempre te vi así.

Cordelia, que estaba leyendo su libro de nuevo usando una mano, levanta la mirada de la lectura y enarca una ceja. Siento unas ganas irrefrenables de morderle los labios, pero me contengo.

—¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres? —responde, la duda en su voz.

Señalo con la cabeza al árbol y al pequeño trío emplumado que sigue cantándose en las ramas más bajas.

—Como un gorrión, igual que estos amigos de aquí.

Veo que su expresión se vuelve aún más confusa, produciendo que suelte una risa divertida entre mis labios. Su olor me acaricia la garganta cuando se acerca a mi rostro, que aún está al nivel de su regazo.

—¿Eso es algo…bueno? —inquiere, y noto la duda en su voz. Suelta mi mano y me incorporo, apoyándome en el marco de la ventana abierta—. Los gorriones siempre me han parecido vulgares.

Cuando me levanto del todo, me sujeto con ambas manos a la ventana, dejando que las brisas rebeldes acaricien mi piel oscura. Vuelvo a sonreír, pensando que ha sido Aesir quien ha creado ese gesto, un empuje sutil para que siga hablando.

Carraspeo y miro de reojo a mi pareja. Está despeinada y confusa, pero sigue siendo preciosa.

—Son… ¿comunes? Pero eso no quiere decir que sean poca cosa. Me recuerdan mucho a ti —comento, y me muerdo el labio al recordar la primera vez que me encontré con Cordelia, cómo me llamó la atención su presencia, su persona y su actitud—. Los gorriones suelen destacar poco. Tienen colores muy apagados, así que nadie los va a elegir por encima de una rapaz, por ejemplo. Su canto se oye tan a menudo que muchas personas ni siquiera son conscientes de que lo escuchan cuando se despiertan —continúo, y observo cómo uno de los machos se va aleteando hacia los matorrales del jardín de palacio—. Pero ahí radica lo importante. Al no destacar son las aves que más saben sobre su entorno, las más inteligentes, las más supervivientes. Pelean día a día sin causar alborotos y su pelea es muy dura, porque son aves pequeñas y tienen muchos elementos en contra.

Observo que va a abrir la boca para replicar, notando cómo se está enfadando por la comparación, pero sigo, intentando que vea en mi sonrisa sincera que no estoy bromeando.

—Aunque sus colores sean “apagados” —prosigo mientras hago las comillas, observando cómo la luz del sol hace brillar la melena castaña de mi pareja, arrancando destellos de color miel—, son aves muy bonitas. Sus alas tienen un patrón de marrones, arena y grises que me recuerda en cierto sentido a ti. Tu pelo puede ser de un color común, pero es…precioso. Su tono cambia dependiendo de la luz o la oscuridad, y puedo perderme en él como si lo hiciera con las estrellas de Granth. Igual que tus ojos.

Un ligero rubor se extiende por sus mejillas, y contemplo con una satisfacción creciente cómo hace un mohín y clava la mirada en los susodichos, que ahora mismo se cepillan las plumas sin ningún pudor a pocos metros de nosotras.

—La primera vez que te vi —murmuro, y me encaro a ella, quedando apoyada por la cintura en la ventana—, me sorprendiste. Me pareciste la única persona “real” entre las damas y la princesa, toda la corte real. Brillabas con una luz que no sabía reconocer. Estabas ahí en medio, oculta entre todas esas personas, sutil como un gorrión en una bandada, sabiendo cuál era tu lugar, pero, aún así, radiante. No te importaba ser invisible. No te _dolía_ ser invisible, y a mí, que serlo me hacía sangrar cada día, me fascinó.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí, su confusión borrada del rostro.

—Siempre he sabido cuál era mi sitio y nunca necesité más. Ayudar a mi prima es más de lo que puedo pedir, y me hace feliz hacerlo —responde, y cierra el libro, acariciando la cubierta con gestos metódicos y tranquilos. Sé que tiene inseguridades en cuanto a sus aspiraciones, pero no la interrumpo—. Nunca he sido alguien que cargue grandes…responsabilidades, más allá del peso de organizar y ayudar a las demás damas e intervenir en asuntos menores de la corte. ¿Por qué iba a dolerme? Hago bien mi trabajo.

—Y es un trabajo muy importante. Eres un pilar para Ivy, siempre lo has sido. Quizá pocos ahí fuera sepan tu nombre, pero la mayoría de las decisiones de tu prima se han tomado gracias a ti. Ella está en pie cada día gracias a tu apoyo, tu amor —aseguro, y veo que su expresión se cubre de vergüenza, lo que me genera ganas de besarla y abrazarla fuerte—. Como los pequeños de aquí. Gracias a ellos árboles como este roble pueden crecer y alcanzar este tamaño, a las semillas que dispersan y a la comida que dejan caer a sus pies. Son pequeños, y quizá invisibles, pero son importantes.

Los gorriones salen volando y, antes de perderse en la lejanía, observamos cómo se pían al mismo tiempo que chocan entre sí, en una rencilla ruidosa pero poco llamativa. Me separo de la ventana y observo que mi pareja está roja y que un mechón se ha soltado del recogido que tenía, igual que la primera vez que la vi cuando Fausto y yo llegamos a Dione.

—¿Cómo… cómo sacas tanto? —dice con un hilo de voz, y sacude la cabeza, perpleja—. Sé que hemos hablado sobre estas cosas y después de todo me conoces mejor que ninguna otra persona, pero me sorprende. Acabas de definirme.

Una sonrisa enorme cruza mi rostro, la misma sonrisa pícara que le hice a mi hermano cuando me descubrió en su barco como polizona. Podré ser un caos, pero hay algo que se me da muy bien.

—Te _vi_ desde el principio, Cordelia. Con el paso del tiempo fui uniendo piezas, pero siempre supe que había mucho más de ti que lo que hacías ver a los demás. Me moría por conocerte cuando hablamos por primera vez. Tu voz suave como la de un gorrión me llegó adentro. No entendía qué me pasaba, pero sí sabía que me parecías fascinante, que quería apreciar todas y cada una de tus plumas. Me alegro mucho de que al final sucediera.

Carraspea y sacude la cabeza, aún sonrojada. Acerca el libro a su pecho y se incorpora de la butaca, apoyándose en el extremo opuesto de la ventana. Parece tranquila cuando coge aire varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse antes de abrir la boca. Le afecta que alguien sepa tantas cosas de ella, lo sé. Siempre se ha sentido secundaria e irrelevante, y yo quiero borrarle esos sentimientos y lanzarlos lejos, muy lejos, y reemplazarlos por besos y risas de gorrión, por todas las cosas bonitas que pienso de ella y que se quedan atascadas en mi garganta, pugnando por salir.

Quiero que se vea como los demás la vemos a ella.

—¿Es este el momento en el que te comparo con el águila perdicera y queda demostrado que no sé nada de pájaros? —pregunta, risueña, y se acerca para apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro. Siento cómo los nervios suben por mi estómago, pero los aplaco dándole un beso en esa melena que huele a malva y seda. Río contra su pelo, besándole de nuevo, y noto cómo me rodea la cintura con un brazo. Coge aire, y susurra—: Te amo.

Me quedo sin respiración, y no puedo hacer más que abrazarla contra mí y susurrarle lo mismo, una y otra vez, mientras siento las lágrimas asomar a mis ojos verdes. No consigo concebir cómo una persona tan maravillosa siente tantas cosas por mí, pero lo que sí sé es que la quiero más que a nada y que haré todo lo posible por estar a su lado toda mi vida, cueste lo que cueste.

Eso me recuerda a la razón por la que la buscaba, y siento cómo la tristeza me invade por un momento. Cordelia nota la tensión en mi cuerpo, porque levanta la mirada, aún apoyada en mi hombro, y se separa, clavando sus iris miel en los míos bosque.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con voz trémula, y cojo aire para reunir las fuerzas que necesito.

Debo contarle la petición de Fausto. No quiero abandonarla, pero, ahora mismo, hay cosas que están sucediendo al otro lado del mar que debo investigar. Por Marabilia.


End file.
